A Rice Ball in a Fruits Basket
by YukixXxNozomi
Summary: Kyo and Yuki both love Tohru. But what happens when there's a new transfer student at school, which so happens Kyo and Yuki know her, from their past. Will they fall in love again with her?
1. A New Person, Past or Present?

Okay, this takes place after the series of Fruits Basket, so its kinda like episode 27, but in my verson, but they didnt have an episode 27, cuz im making it up :D. Okay, well I cant tell you anything of whats going to happen, I will tell you this that they meet a new person in this episode, someone very VERY special! Lol, well please read and post comments or somthing :).

Episode 27: A New Person, Past or Present?

(At the Sohma House)

"Well, goodmorning Yuki!" Tohru Said with one of her big smiles, while making breakfast.

"Nmmn..." Yuki said back, he took a few steps foward. Not knowing where he was going. Then he stopped, he lowered his head on someone's shoulder.

"HEY RAT! What are you doing?" Yuki look up,

"oh, sorry..." Kyo's face was puzzled.

"Well, wake up! we have school, you damn rat." Before Kyo could turn around, Yuki punch him in the face, making him flying out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Well, I geuss Yuki isnt such a morning person, now." Tohru said, walking to the living with their breakfast.

"He never was," Shigure's head popped out from the corner of the living room door, "and never will be." He smiled.

"smiles Shigure, your up early." Tohru said, getting the rest of the food from the kitchen.

He sat down by the table, he threw back some of his black hair, "well, I thought of getting my beauty sleep, but then I started to smell your wonderful cooking and I couldnt help myself from getting any more sleep."

"Beauty sleep?" Yuki said, putting some omelette in his mouth. "But I would have to say that you did got up a bit early today," Yuki looked at him suspicious, "don't tell me that you are trying to run away from your eiditor again."

Shigure starts to luagh, "hahahaha...long puase...yahhh. But anywoo, forget about that, just to let you guys know, I wouldnt be here tonight and tomorrow."

"Why?" Tohru asked, sitting down and eating here breakfast. Kyo finally decided to join after Tohru took a bite out of the food.

"Well... see-"

"He's running away from his editor again." Yuki interupted. Shigure had a blank face.

"Yah, he's right..."

Kyo stood up, "well come on, we got to get going or else we'll be late."

"Okay!" Tohru stood up cheerful, "but what about the dishes?.?.?.?."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'll do it." Shigure said picking up his plate.

"Oh no! you cant Shigure! I'll do it! Okay?" Tohru said.

"No not okay, I'll do them, its okat Tohru, really." He smiled..

"well okay-"

"come one Tohru lets go." Kyo took her hand and started walking off before she could finish.

(At school room their class room)

Some girls talking "Hey, did you hear? We have a new student today!" "No way!" "I hope it's a cute boy!" "I heard it's a girl." "Great, another girl, but what if she tries to take Yuki?" "Well, we'll just take her down!" "YAHH! And its not like Yuki will fall for her, cuz I heard she's real ugly!" The stoopid girls kepp talking.

Tohru walked over to Yuki, who was watching the clouds from his desk, "Hey Yuki, is it true that we have a new student her?" she asked him with a smile.

He smiled back, "yah we do." then all of a sudden an orange head came between them.

"I heard she's ugly and fat." Kyo said.with a grin on his face..

then the teacher Came in the class room and qiuted everyone down

"Now students! All of you have been asking me if there was a new student at this school. And the answer is yes, we do have a new student in this class room this year." the teacher got out a plan book and started to flip threw the pages, "the student's name is...um...is...er... oh, here it is!oh, um no thats not it... oh...well...then anywoo, please come on in dear."

A girl with long beautiful long brown hair walk in, she had one red ribbon one the right side of her head, and a braclet that looks a lot like Kyo's; on her left wrist. She smiled, "Hi, I'm Nozomi Uzumi." she was and thin, well she had the same exacy body just like Tohru. And odd as it sounds, Nozomi kinda of looks like Tohru, in a way.

Yuki's and Kyo's eyes widened. _No way, this...this can't be her!_ Yuki thought.

_But it looks just like her...hmmmm, I wonder what the other would say about this!_ thought Kyo.

"Oh, uh, Miss Uzumi, since you are very new at this school and this class room," the teacher look at the class, "would any of you like to show Nozomi around the school for a little bit?"

Without hesitation, Yuki was the first to get up, and very very fast. "I will." he said,

"Just what I expect from Mr. Sohma. Now, I expect you two back here in 15 minutes." Yuki nodded.

Nozomi walked out of the class in wait for Yuki. Yuki closed the class room door.

"So, where to?" Nozomi smiled. Yuki only slightly blushed.

"Well, I would like to show you the gym first." He said with a smile. She nodded and they both went off.

Back at the class room-

_thats damn rat...he better watch out for her._ _I wasn't all that shock that he wanted to show her around, I know for sure that he wanted to see her again. But that was 10 years ago, I wonder if he still has the same feelings?_ Kyo thought.

"KYO!" yelled the teacher.

Kyo jumped in shock. "Ahyeyes."

"Since you were paying soooooo much attention, what is the answer to number 6, on page 23?"

Kyo opened his book

"...1945."

Awkward silence.

"What?" he said looking around.

"Kyo...we are on science qeustions. Not Social studies!"

luaghter

Gym

"Oh, wow." Nozomi walked into the gym. "Your gym is pretty big!" She smiled again.

"I geuss you can say that, but I would also have to show the outside gym."

Nozomi nodded.

They both walked down the hallway. And out to the outside gym, then they walk to home Ec., the library, and the lounge and office. The whole time, on Nozomi's tour of the school, she and Yuki were getting along great, like they were long time friends.

They headed back to the class room.

"You know..." Nozomi started facing foward.

"Hmm? Yes.?" he looked at her.

"You know this might sound strange...but I feel that I have met you before. Its very weird, im new and everything. But I don't know why but, I feel like I know you some how." she smiled at him, "like a long time friend."

Yuki looed at her, a bit strangely. _Hmmm...this is strange. But this can't be her, but if she knew me...what went wrong?_ Yuki thought.

"Oh god," Nozomi looked worried and embrassed, "you must think that im a total weirdo! Or somthing! Im so sorry! so sorry so sorry." she kept saying 'so sorry' over and over again, and she kept bowing her head.

Yuki smiled, and chuckled "no no, its okay, I don't think that you are a weirdo at all."

Nozomi looked up, "are you sure! Well, if you truly think I am a weirdo, but please don't. Will you still be my friend?" she asked, she got a bit closer to Yuki.

He was startled. This was the second time he was asked this, the first time was when Yuki got turned into a mouse by Tohru at school, but yet Tohru still wanted to be friends with Yuki even if she gets her memory earsed. And beisdes, Yuki thought Tohru wouldn't want to be his friend anymore becuase he was a mouse.

He smiled, not a fake smile, but his true yet very cute smile, "of course I'll still be your friend."

Nozomi's face lit up, "thank you so much!"

"You are welcome." he said, "hey, lets hurry back to the class room before we get into trouble, okay?"

She lit up again, "Yes! I truly don't want to get in trouble by the teacher." as she turn her head, Yuki notice the red ribbon in her hair. He was shock, no more than shock, I can't even explain in words. Yuki just stood there in shock. As Nozomi walked off, but before she would go any farther, he pulled her back gently on the shoulder,

"Nozomi, where did you get that ribbon?"

Well, the end! REVIEWS OR NO UPDATES! THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO KICK BUTT! but maybe a sbit shorter:D


	2. Past never forgotten, Since that day

Nozomi turned around, she held up her hand to her ribbon. "Oh this old thing?" she smiled, "I don't know, one day I woke up wearing it, I thought it was so beautiful that I kept it in." she held out her wrist, "same goes for this braclet, I just couldn't take them off."

Yuki's eyes got warm, he eased down a bit. "Hey, we should propably get back to class." he said, waiting for her to walk a head. Nozomi gave Yuki one of her warm smiles and gave a slight nod.

"Lets!" she said walking off. They started walking towards the class room. _Like Tohru,_ Yuki thought,_ thats why I have also fell in love with Tohru. That warm smile._ _But, somethings different with Nozomi, her smile has changed. _Nozomi turned around and smiled.

"I see you like to smile a lot don't you Nozomi?" Yuki said with a chuckle, taking a few steps towards the class room door.

Nozomi gave her confused look, then she smiled again, "Smiling is a good thing, it tells people that you are happy." She steped before Yuki and faced him, "Everyone needs to smile once in awhile. You should smile more offen, it suits you better." She smiled again and walked into the class room.

Episode 28: Past never forgotten, Since that day.

they went in the class room and did class work until the bell rang for lunch

Nozomi's desk was only a few desk away from Yuki. She was still in the class, still taking some notes. Yuki got up, and sarted to walk out the door, until a strange blonde hair yankee got in his way.

"Hey, Yuki." The yankee said, eyeing the new girl. Yuki quickly fell to the ground from shock.

"Um...yah?" he said, almost he said getting up, "you shouldn't scare people like that!"

"Sorry," she said.she crossed her arms.

"That girl, she has strange electrical waves, but yet they are calm and trustworthy." Hana said, suddenly popping up.

Yuki pointed to her and fell back down to the ground. "where did she come from!"

"My best geuss is, if you tell her a secret, she'll keep it." Hana said, walking only a few steps foward.

"Ah! Im so sry Yuki! Are you okay!" Tohru said, coming between her friends.

"Yah, im fine." He looked at Ou and Hana. "So what did you want again?"

Ou looked back at the girl, she was putting away her notes back in her backpack.. "Who is she? I mean, is she worth having as a friend, or is she just plain out mean.?" she flew back some of her blonde hair.

"Who?...oh you mean Nozomi? Shes okay." he said looking at Nozomi, he slighly closed his purple jem eyes. Then he looked back at Tohru, "we were supposse to have lunch together, um..is that okay?" He asked Tohru.

"Ofof course it is Yuki! You don't need to ask." Then suddenly Tohru came up with an idea, "Hey, why don't we all have lunch together?" Tohru said smiling. Yuki wanted to have lunch with Nozomi so he could introduce her to Haru, and to see if he remembers her. But, like Yuki, he couldn't resist one of Tohru's smiles.

He smiled, "that would be great!" Tohru smiled gratefully.

"Good! I'll go and introduce myself!" she said walking towards Nozomi, Tohru's brown hair swaded in the air.

Nozomi looked up to see a strange person with a dumb look on her face.

"Hi! I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru said very cheerfully, "its not everyday that we get a new student, so im very very grateful."

Nozomi just sat there, not knowing what to do, "Oh!" Nozomi put down her pencil, then she stood up, "how very rude of me!" She smiled, "Im Nozomi, it is also very nice to meet you!"

"Hey, I know that you are knew, so I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with Ou, Hana, Yuki, Kyo, and I. And don't worry I'll go and introduce you to my most wonderful two best friends!" She grabbed Nozomi's hand and started walking towards Ou and Hana.

Tohru had introduced Nozomi to Hana and Ou and Kyo now they are all eating lunch together. They all talked about, um, well everything! Nozomi made friends with everyone quickly. By the time school was over with, Nozomi was collecting her things to go home with.

_Pencils, Notebook, planer, and notes for the upcoming test._ Nozomi thought, she wore a smile from how wonderful her first day has been. But then, a horrible thought came to mind...going home to her parents. It was a Teusday afternoon, and her parents wont get home till late. Nozomi sighed happily.

"Um, Nozomi?" Nozomi threw her self around in shock.

"Yah!" she said, still in shock. Before her face was Tohru's smile. Nozomi threw back some of her brown hair. "Um, what is it Tohru?"

Tohru held out her backpack up to her chin, "Im so sorry," She said, begining to cry, "you're a new student and I have to ask you this," her eyes started to rain tears, "Do, do, do you have the notesnonotes for tomtomoorws test?" She said, she bowed her head.

Surprised Nozomi didnt know how to react. But she smiled anyway. "Yes, I do. Did you want to, copy them?" She asked. Tohrus head looked up. And she nodded a yes continulessly. "Well, you may copy them, but I would also have to study for the test. I would let you come over my house but, I have a slight promblem at my home..."

Tohru jumped up happily, "we can go to my house!" she said, not knowing what to say or think. and remember Nozomi doesnt know that Tohru lives with Yuki and Kyo.

Nozomi smiled happily, "Okay," she took a step foward, "Lead the way." She said with one of her wonderful smiles.

on the way to the Souma House, Nozomi wondered why Yuki and Kyo were following them.

"Um, Yuki? Kyo?" she looked at them confused. "Do you two live around this area?" she asked.

"Of course we do." Yuki said.

"Well, duh." Kyo said with a smartass comment. "Why do you think we are walking this way." Yuki hit Kyo hard across his head.

"Stupid cat. She's a geust, and one of Tohru's friends. Be nice." he said walking faster to catch up with Nozomi, "Don't mind him. He can bewell, unreasonable." Yuki smiled.

"See," Nozomi said, "now thats a real smile." Giggled Nozomi. Yuki looked up at her. "Hey! Tohru wait up!" Nozomi said, running towards Thoru.

"Huh? Oh, Nozomi, was I really walking that fast?"

"Yah, you were," Nozomi giggled, "but its okay." She smiled.

_Now thats a real smile..._Nozomi's words echoed in Yuki's head. _She once said that before...the last day we met...it shall never beforgotten.._ Yuki thought.

Okayokayokay! nothing exciting... I know! but, just give me reviews please? but I garentee the next one would be fantasist!...I hope.

Next episode: Episode 29, The favorite animal.


End file.
